Makoy Chronicles
by hyperbunny65
Summary: In an alternate world where the Kanes never aloud hosting gods to be okay or there dad releasing Set. Hosting a god could mean certain death. Jake Makoy is hunted by magicians. Will he survive?
1. Hawk Troubles

In an alternate world where the Kanes never aloud hosting gods to be okay or there dad releasing Set. Hosting a god could mean certain death

The wall besides me evaporates and a magician is on the other side casting a spell. I quickly dive to the ground and a ball of fire soars above my head singeing my brown hair. A voice screams in my head.

"Come on let me take control and I will rip that magician in half" Horus yells at me.

"Not today" I mumble at my self. I reach into the duat and pull out a curved sword called the khopesh. I summon my battle magic and I rise into the air and a golden avatar appears around me with a bird head. Why do egyptian gods have to look so stupid.

"I heard that" Horus yells.

"Sorry" I lie and peer down at the fear stricken magician.

"How dare you use the magic of the gods against me, Jake Makoy" He raises his boomerang wand and his staff and starts chanting. I look at him and swipe my giant golden hand and he flies into the air and skips on the ground. I wait for him to stand up but he stays on the ground. Diminishing the avatar I walk over to him and check his pulse. He's alive.

"Now kill him" Horus instructs.

"No" I tell him.

"But he tried to kill you" I feel him getting mad.

"So, I'm better than them" I reply and block him out. I grab his wand and staff. I could use another one of these since the last battle.

_Sorry I was too busy to introduce my self. I'm Jake Makoy, I am 14 years old and have a deep tan along with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I have been hunted by magicians for a month now since Horus decided to use my body. Now back to the story._

I fish inside the magicians pocket till I find his car keys. I pull them out and head towards his countrymen. I unlock it and get in the driver side. I know I'm underaged but a boy has to do what he go to do to survive. I drive out of the field and onto the highway.

I drive for 2 hours till a giant slab of stone appears in front of the car and I hit it. The small car flips to the side and down a steep hill. Luckily we hit a tree and the car stops. I climbed out of the wrecked car and look up the hill. The sun creating a stillhouse a tall magician stand on the top of the hill. A hieroglyphic appear in the air and a giant fire ball shoots down the hill. I roll away from the car and it explodes. There goes returning it. He shoots another fireball and I throw up a shield which easily shatters. What is with these people and fireballs! He decides to switch his choice and throws his staff which transforms into a giant male lion. It decides for me to be its evening snack and starts barreling towards me. I panic and throw the new staff I got and it transforms into a hawk. Really a hawk and flies onto my sholder. How helpful. I bring out my sword and summon Horus again and throw the sword. It leaves a golden streak and when comes into contact with the lion dissolves it and a staff is laying in the grass. I run and pick up the sword and look at it in amazement. Never knew it could do that. I reach for the staff and it flies away and into the magicians hand. I grab the hawk by its neck and shake it it just squawks. "Come on go back to the staff" I yell at it. It claws my arm and I release it. Really. I start running and the magician quickly pursues launching an array of projectiles at me. Fireballs (No figure), snakes, barrels, ice, etc. I feel a pain in my shoulder and the hawk is on me. "Yah, you came back" I tell it sarcastically. "How helpful" It squawks and transforms back into the staff I catch it and smile. I turn around and summon all the power I can muster and point the staff at the magician. A golden stream flies towards him and transforms him into a mouse. How cute I walk over and pick it up and his staff. I transform his staff into a hawk and give it the mousgician (See what I did there) and it flies away with the mouse in its beak. He deserved it.


	2. Kanses Kisses

After hours of walking down the highway because that magician blew up my car I come across an abandoned warehouse. I walk in and set down my tools and lay down. I needed the rest. Suddenly there is a banging on the door. Who else would be here. I grab my khopesh and slowly move to the iron door. I draw a hieroglyphic and a window appears in the door. Its only one way so the intruder can't see me. Standing there is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen (Sorry mom). She has red hair and a deep tan like mine, she also has green eyes. In her hand she is holding a staff and a wand in the other.

"Don't trust her" says the bird-brain in my head.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Just don't, she is hosting a god" she knocks again.

"Thats good" I block him out and open the door.

"Hello" She says in a sweet but stern voice.

"Hi" I reply blushing.

"So, Isis told me to come to meet you" She sticks her hand out. "I'm Dakota, and I am currently hosting Isis she said you could help me". I shake her hand firmly.

"I'm Jake, and I am currently hosting Horus, Isis's son" She giggles. "And I think I can help you" I wink.

"Ok good, finally someone I can trust" She barges past me and into the warehouse. She pulls her wand and staff out of her bag and starts drawing a circle in the dusty floor.

"What do you think you're doing" I say not so nicely.

"I am not that powerful, so I was looking for another godling to help me open a portal so we can get out of this darn place, and I found one" She starts drawing hieroglyphics with her wand.

"You think I am powerful enough to open a portal" I raise my voice.

"No" She puts her hand on her hip in the most attractive way possible. "Were going to do it together so grab your stuff and get over here cutie" She instructs. Clearly she called me cutie to make me help her but I like that. I walk over to the circle. "Now stand in the middle and hold my hand" she sticks out her hand.

"Alright" I smile happy to do what she says. I grip her hand. With her other hand she reaches in her bag and brings out a statue and places it in between us.

"Now, cutie channel your magic into the statue and I'll do the rest" she says and motions her chin to the statue. I point my hand to the statue and close my eyes. I let the magic inside me flow out of my hand and into the statue. I open my eyes and the statute is glowing golden like my magic. She has her eyes closed and is doing the same but her magic is purple. All of a sudden and giant sand vortex appears in the ground below us and we full into the swirling sand.

We pop out of the sand and onto a giant field. I stand up and brush the sand off and help Dakota up. "Where are we" I ask surveying my surroundings.

"Um, I don't really know" She replies brushing off her sand and looking me in the eyes. Her green eyes are so mesmerizing. It makes me feel like I'm floating.

"Your in Kansas, lovebird" Horus screams at me. "And don't fall in love with my mom!" I ignore the comment.

"Horus says we're in Kansas" I tell her.

"Oh well I wanted to be in washington but Kansas is alrig…" She had no time to finish before the long grass we are standing in attack us. It tries to wrap around my leg but I quickly cut it with my sword. Its not really working out for Dakota the grass is wrapped around her whole body. She is on the ground rolling and screaming (Nice for a first date, even though she may not call it that). I summon a fireball and shoot it at the dry grass around me it catches ablaze, and the grass around Dakota retreats to help its brethren. I help Dakota up and we start running. The grass tries to grab our legs but I slash and Dakota keeps blasting light at it. We run onto a road and topple down with exhaustion.

"What was that" I ask Dakota.

"I don't know" She wipes her brow. "But I think its a magician. I know of spells that can bring inanimate object to life"

"Then that means there is a magician" I ask looking around as the grass tries to get to us over the asphalt road.

"Maybe" and on cue and ball of fire (again!) comes shooting down the road.

"Watch out!" Dakota screams and jumps up and creates a shield. It holds (having a magic goddess possessing you has some good). "Run!" She yells at me but I just stand up. I am not going to let the girl that I have a crush on save me twice. I summon the leftover magic inside me from the portal to conjure the bird headed avatar. I rise above her and look down the road. 30 yards away is a magician. I start running down the road and in a quick few strides I reach the magician. She raises her staff and the grass on the sides start growing and wrapping around my golden legs. I look back to see Dakota standing there in astonishment. I won't let her get hurt I tell my self. I concentrate and my avatar catches on fire the grass quickly burns away. The magician stands there completely scared. I swipe my hand and she goes flying. Suddenly the avatar disappears and I fall 6 feet and onto the ground. I attempt to get up but felt too weak. Dakota runs over and kneels besides me.

"You saved me" She stutters and kisses me on the lips. Remember when I said I felt like I was floating when gazing in her eyes. Well this felt like I was flying. I push into her lips. They taste like strawberries. She quickly pulls back and her cheeks turn red. I smile. "I'm so sorry it just came over me" she murmurs.

"Its alright, I felt the same way" I tell her full of energy. I sit up and kiss her again and she this time pushes against me. I pull away and brush the hair out of her face. She is beautiful, and I kiss her again.


End file.
